I Can Be Your Hero: Draco and Harry
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Slytherins and Gryffindors are finally becoming friends, much to the chargin of one Severus Snape and one Minerva McGonagall, but to the delight of Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the staff. But do they really know all the details?
1. Prologue

**Title: **I Can Be Your Hero: Draco and Harry

**Author: **Snitch Me

**Rating: **M+

**Pairings: **_DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE _Draco/Harry, Blaise/Neville, Theo/Hermione, Ron/Pansy, Dean/Seamus, Fred/George

**Warnings: **Course Language, Heavy relationship abuse, Child abuse, anal, M/M, M/F, Rimming, Oral Sex, Sexual in situations (uncomfortable settings included), Drug use, incest, rape (underage and sex with a minor), heavy use of alcohol, character death(s), Slightly insane babble, Eating Disorders and Cutting. You have been warned. **Complete AU Magical**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own these characters, the Series they belong to or the names 'Hogwarts', 'Hogs Head' or 'The Three Broomsticks'. I do, however, take full credit for this story.

**Summary: **Slytherins and Gryffindors are finally becoming friends, much to the chargin of one Severus Snape and one Minerva McGonagall, but to the delight of Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the staff. But do they really know all the details? And do they know the situations that are forcing this to happen?

**A/U: **

This story is dedicated to **HaileyMarieWeary** just because she's awesome like that ^_^ She has boosted my confidence in my writing and I'm happy to give her more to read. Here's a little bit of a sneak peak at what's to come, Hailey!

**Prologue: **Just a bit of info before the story starts.

Draco comes across Harry in the Astronomy tower one night on his Prefect rounds. He's shocked to see the raven holding a scapel to his wrist, with a series of deep cuts marking his forearm. Harry pleads with the blonde not to tell anyone, and Draco agrees only if Harry tells him what's wrong. He never expects to hear that Harry's Uncle and Cousin rape him on a daily basis every summer.

Blaise walks into Neville in Hogsmeade, and notices the Gryffindor looks like an _Inferi_. In his haste, he doesn't pay close enough attention and shrugs off his personal concerns. Later that day back at Hogwarts, the Slytherin walks into the second floor boys bathroom to find Neville puking. Like Harry and Draco, they reach an agreement, and Blaise finds out Neville is suffering from Anorexia, the eating disorder, and that not only does he look like living death, that's practically what he is!

Hermione, out of concern for her best friends who have been acting strange lately, goes to the library to research. Theo finds her there crying over a book and, despite being a Slytherin, he admits to having a crush on the muggleborn and coaxes the girl into telling him whats wrong. He decides to help, and the pair set to work. Pretty soon, their friendship flares into something else and they don't know how to handle it.

Ron literally runs into a pair of Ravenclaw boys beating Pansy up out of spite, and jumps in. Not only is he a Gryffindor and leader of the school, he's Harry Potter's best mate. They leave the duo alone, shaking and slightly bloodied. It starts a tentative relationship between the two, but Pansy's insistant nobody can know, so Ron agrees.

Dean and Seamus aren't out in the open yet with their relationship, but the tension from their house is breaking their resolve. They don't think anyone's watching one night when they get ready to leave through the entrance to the common room for a night at the RoR, only to find Harry and Draco standing outside, the blonde pleading with a stubborn Saviour. As their passing, Draco does something a little too shocking and the pair gape as Harry responds.

Fred and George are happy running their shop when they're called back to Hogwarts to take over the Defense position. They happily share it. And everything else. So when their little brothers start acting odd, the twins get suspicious and go to Dumbledore. Only, the Headmaster denies everything (because he doesn't believe it; he sees everything's normal and believes THAT), and they decide to watch the two and Hermione closely. They don't find anything till the last minute, when Harry's rushed to St Mungos for an Emergency Magical Surgery with Draco at his side.

*winks*

**A/N: **Here's a little extra spice!

_Remus and Sirius have moved to Hogsmeade and are happy planning a wedding for their adopted son's seventh year. Only, Harry doesn't know. When they're called to St Mungos, Sirius faints because of the stress he's been under, and they find out their pregnant. It only gets worse when Death Eaters attack and manage to kidnap Harry from his heavily guarded ward room, and the Minister for Magic doesn't express any interest in getting Harry back._

**Update will be sometime soon :D **

**Hope you like this, Hailey. **

**Snitch Me**


	2. Finding Harry

**A/N: **

Here's a bit of a re-cap for the Prologue;

_Draco comes across Harry in the Astronomy tower one night on his Prefect rounds. He's shocked to see the raven holding a scalpel to his wrist, with a series of deep cuts marking his forearm. Harry pleads with the blonde not to tell anyone, and Draco agrees only if Harry tells him what's wrong. He never expects to hear that Harry's Uncle and Cousin rape him on a daily basis every summer._

And here's to start off the story!

**Chapter One: **Finding Harry

Draco Malfoy was no doubt a large young man, with a fairly lithe build and platinum blonde hair that fell to just below his ears. His chin was slightly pointed, his cheekbones high and his eyes the darkest grey they could possibly get. His skin was pale, but not unhealthily so.

He knew the females of the school loved to look at him, and he knew he was every girl's fantasy, besides Harry Potter. But while Potter had fame to make the woman want him, Draco only had his body.

So as he walked down the corridor, he hummed softly to himself and allowed a brief smile to lift his lips. He was mentally berating Potter in his mind, laughing at the raven's mortified look that afternoon when his best friend's little sister had thrown up on his lap. The Gryffindor's had all looked horrified at Ginerva, but the Slytherin's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's had all laughed and pointed.

He pushed his hands into the pockets of his black pants, the chuckle dying a quick, painful death when he looked up to see a familiar silhouette, the quiet sobs reaching his ears. His eyes closed briefly, his ears drinking the sobs in as he tried to erase the shaking shoulders and the small form of his rival standing on the ledge of the Astronomy tower.

The sobs died down a little, so Draco opened his eyes and took a step forward hesitantly, not wanting to startle the other boy or give him more reason to jump. He approached slowly, making sure to make a bit of noise so Potter would know he wasn't alone.

"Potter?"

He waited as the other turned, slowly, carefully, to face Draco. The blonde flinched back at the dead look in Potter's eyes, and the sleeve on his left arm that was torn and ripped to tatters. His silver eyes darted to the right hand, which held a knife loosely. As he watched, breath held, Potter kept his eyes trained on Draco's form and lifted the knife to his arm, pressing the blade firmly against the ripped skin, and with a grunt almost too low for Draco to hear, allowed the blade to slice his skin one more time to renew the flow of his blood.

Draco felt his breath _whoosh_ out of him, like he'd been punched in the gut. Next thing he knew, he was dodging the knife that a distraught Saviour had thrown at him with a harpy-like scream.

"Potter! Calm down!" he yelled, rushing closer in case the brunette fell.

It turned out Potter would fall, because he slipped and fell forward, landing on his knees and his torso, arms spread out in front of him. But he wasn't out for the count, struggling a bit to get up before he attacked Draco, and the blonde knew it was just because he'd caught the Gryffindor in a moment of weakness.

Without really knowing what he was doing, he followed the baser instincts and pulled the smaller boy to his chest and caged him with his arms, refusing to let go when Potter first pushed him, and then when the brunette beat his smaller fists against his chest. Draco winced each time a fist struck him, knowing he would bruise later, but he didn't let go.

After a while, the screaming stopped and turned into the sobs again, the Gryffindor clinging to the front of Draco's robes, fight forgotten in favour of letting out all his pain and agony. Draco didn't know how much Potter had to go through, but damned it what he just witnessed was going to happen again.

He suddenly was overcome a vision, a memory of the past, as he held the other boy…

_A little blonde boy at age eleven offered his hand to a black haired boy who had a scar just above his right eye, in the shape of a lightning bolt. Their peers behind them waited in silence as the brunette decided whether or not to take the hand a young Draco offered to the younger Harry. _

_Then Draco made the mistake of insulting Harry's friend Weasley for laughing at his name._

_It simply went downhill from there._

A soft whimper brought him out of his memory, his eyes flying down the smaller boy resting against him. He was slumped as though in sleep, but his grip on Draco was as tight as ever, showing he clearly wasn't ready to let go just yet.

And Draco had no qualms about letting him hang. Obviously the other boy needed the support.

Idly, Draco wondered where Granger and Weasel-bee were, and then dismissed it as he felt the raven fall into sleep. The blonde sighed, but shook his head and leaned down to scoop the brunette into his arms.

He frowned; the raven shouldn't feel so light. Was he eating?

His feet carried him down to the dungeons, the Boy-Who-Lived shifting several times in an attempt to get closer and more comfortable. Just as they reached Professor Snape's personal chambers, Draco heard him whimper again, but wasn't sure if it was from pain or something else.

"Ah, Draco! What do we have here?" the Portrait guardian asked, leering at the black haired boy in his arms.

"Nothing, Andros, now go get Uncle Sev." He snapped, growling out his words. Potter shifted again, but Draco was relieved it was only to once more burrow his tear-stained face into Draco's shoulder.

_When was the last time anyone had held him?_ He wondered, looking down at the other.

"Draco, what's wro-" Severus broke off, seeing the brunette. He gave his godson a hard look, but allowed the blonde entrance.

Draco walked before the fire, to lay Potter on the leather couch, and groaned inwardly. He had a bloody death-grip on Draco's robes! Not only that, but as he tried to lay him down, the brunette opened his eyes and panicked, grabbing even tighter onto Draco.

"Potter!" Severus barked out, "Let Draco go, now!"

Potter whimpered, clinging to the older boy, shaking at the tone his uncle used. Draco glared, shutting the dour man up.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, Harry," he whispered, gently prying the boy's fingers from his robes, "I'll be right here. I promise."

"Okay." The Gryffindor whispered, his grip slacking. "Please don't leave me."

Draco brushed back the boy's fringe, and bent to kiss his forehead, "I promise, I'll be right here." To show his promise, he knelt beside the couch and took Potter's hand. "Can Severus come look at you now, or are you going to panic?" he didn't notice Potter's eyes darting up to the bewildered man, before moving back to his own face. Draco looked up at his uncle as well, and nodded.

Severus came back with an armful of potions, knelt down and set them on the table before the couch. He leaned over the arsenal of phials and then plucked up a deep green one. "Give him this one; it's a _Dreamless Sleep_ potion. Make sure he drinks it all." Were his words before he went back to looking at the potions.

Draco nodded and unstoppered the phial to hand it to Potter, who took it a bit fearfully. "Go on, it's just going to put you to sleep for a while." Green eyes sparkled in distrust, in fear and in hurt. Silver eyes couldn't comprehend the hurt they saw, but recognition flashed when the next words came from fearfully pale lips.

"….you'll be here when I wake up?" the other whispered, internal panic seeping into his words.

"I promise, Harry. I _will_ be here when you awaken." Draco soothed, hating whoever had done this, and not really understanding why this side of his school rival was shaking his core so badly. He was careful not to let it show, when the brunette seemed to look at him for support. Potter seemed to look for something, before he nodded once and with shaking hands, downed the contents of the phial.

Green eyes stayed trained on silver until the body they were in stopped fighting the sleep and Potter fell into a gentle sleep.

"Draco, what just happened?"

He pushed a hand into his silver hair and sighed, standing up from his position to look his godfather in the eye.

Severus went through the memory of Draco finding Potter, the short violent scene and then bringing him to Severus' room. When the man broke the _Legillimens_ spell, he looked slightly shaken and looked down at the son of the woman he'd loved like a sister.

"Do you know what pushed him to that point?"

Draco shook his head, frowning as he answered. "Not a clue, Sev. I mean, it's only a couple days into the new school year. Maybe something happened at home. Granger and Weasley might know."

"I'll talk to them tomorrow. For now, let's just get Potter cleaned up and healed. From what just happened, you'll both be in the spare room. He will most likely panic if he wakes and you're not there." Draco made a sound of agreement, and stepped to stand behind the couch, every few minutes pushing back the wild black fringe to either trace the lightning bolt scar or to gently caress his slightly sunken cheeks.

After a couple of hours, Severus rose to his feet, swaying a bit and wiping his brow.

"I'll need to check on him as soon as he wakes, and then he and I are going to discuss his eating habits."

"Why? What's wrong, Sev?"

"He seems to be starving." Anger blazed in the tall man's eyes, which Draco knew would be reflected in his own.

"_What?_" he hissed out, scooping the Saviour into his arms. He held the boy protectively to him, careful not to jostle his form.

"Don't worry about it now, Dragon." Severus said. "Go to the room and get some sleep, or at least watch over him to check him. I'll be writing a letter to your father."

"Alright. Listen, Sev? Thanks. You didn't have to do this tonight, but you did." Draco smiled a little, turning to walk to his room. Well, their room, he guessed, because they'd be sharing it.

He walked past the room threshold, and up to the bed. He set Potter's feet on the ground, but kept an arm around his waist to keep him standing, and pulled back the covers. Not wanting to deal with changing the boy's clothes, he only undressed the other boy down to his boxers and then helped Harry into the bed. In his sleep, the raven grumbled a bit then blindly reached his arms for Draco.

The blonde chuckled softly as he too undressed down to his boxers and slid into the bed on the other side. He then wrapped a muscled forearm around Harry's waist and pulled the raven's back firmly against his chest, their bodies lined up so he could be there during the night in case Harry had a nightmare.

The smaller boy relaxed when he was encased against Draco, slipping into an even deeper sleep.

A tender look passed on Draco's face, and he bent his head to press his lips to Harry's rats-nest he called hair.

"Sweet dreams, Harry." He whispered before he also settled down to sleep, still holding the Gryffindor Golden boy in the Slytherin Prince's protective embrace.

**A/N:**

First chapter for the new story! Next time, **Harry wakes up and freaks out! **

UnBeta'd but Spell Checked :D

_**Snitch Me**_


	3. Heartbeat Part I

**A/N:**

No, Hailey, I'm not trying to kill you by the Cliffhangers! I'm merely writing using my own personal style to make you and other readers want more ^_^

I'm glad it's working!

**Chapter Two: **Heartbeat

Harry's eyes fluttered under the lids moments before they opened. The last thing he remembered was Draco (he'd stopped being Malfoy half-way through fifth year when the blonde had caught him puking from the flu) handing him a phial of potion. But now that he was awake, he knew he wasn't in his room. He couldn't place where he was, and it frightened him.

Why wasn't he in Gryffindor Tower? Where was he? Why wasn't Draco there? Did Draco leave him?

As he began to work himself into a panic, the door opened to reveal the blonde. Harry threw the covers off with a dry sob and launched himself at the blonde, who, startle, wrapped an arm around his shoulders while the other flew to grip the doorframe as the pair swayed dangerously.

The brunette clung to the taller boy, rubbing his cheek against the firm chest as he felt his panic fade away. He'd never have admitted it before, but Draco smelled quite nice, comforting.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco's voice asked. The arm around his shoulders tightened.

"…I-I woke up and thought you left me." He answered. He knew his answer was childish, but after the caring side Draco had shown him the night before, Harry decided he liked the blonde after-all. It was up for debate on what to tell Ron and Hermione, but that could wait.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I woke up about an hour ago and got hungry." Draco's breath ruffled his hair, tickling him slightly. He glanced up and nodded, not yet willing to let go of the other boy. It didn't seem to matter because Draco slipped the arm around his shoulder to around his waist and began to guide the brunette to the table.

Snape was there as well. A little shyly, Harry gave the man a tentative smile before hiding his face into Draco's chest. This act earned him a rumbling chuckle from the blonde.

"He won't bite, Harry."

"I might, Draco. Remember that." The professor retorted.

Very suddenly Harry's cheeks turned pink. He felt the cool air on his heated skin, which led him to believe he didn't have clothes on. Then again, he pulled his face from Draco's chest and observed the blonde, noting happily he wasn't the only one to be wearing just his boxers. The blonde noticed and smirked, amused, before he began to fill a plate for him.

Draco set it in front of Harry and then poured him a glass of pumpkin juice and set that down, too. "Eat up, Harry. You'll need energy for what we're going to do today."

"What are we doing?" he asked, picking up his fork. He stabbed a piece of ham and popped it into his mouth, chewed and swallowed before repeating the actions.

"Hogsmeade." Snape answered for the blonde. "I will be going too, Potter. I need ingredients, so I will not stay the entire time, but Draco felt the need to spend the day with you. After you return, you will both grab night clothes for two nights and you will bring your homework here."

Harry moved closer to Draco, making sure to move his plate as well, to continue eating. It's not that he didn't like Snape, it's that the man scared him a bit.

He also just wanted to be closer to the blonde.

**x.x.x.x**

The two boys had showered and dressed after their day in Hogsmeade, then Draco walked Harry up to Gryffindor tower. When Harry asked if Draco wanted to go in with him, Draco accepted and Harry spoke the password to the Fat Lady.

As soon as they passed through the door, all hell went loose.

"MALFOY!"

"Slytherin in Gryffindor!"

"Eeep!"

"Harry!"

"Where have you been, mate!"

"What's _he_ doing here?"

It was a zoo, personally. Draco stood behind the smaller boy, who froze as the questions and outrage kept coming at him. Draco did the only thing he could think of to calm the other, and wrapped an arm around the front of his collarbone, the other arm moving to curl around his toned belly. The noise level only got louder, not stopping when Harry turned in his arms and hid.

That feeling of protectiveness bubbled up, mixed with the rage at these Lions upsetting the boy in his arms.

"Shut _up_, Merlin! You'd think you were a wild pack of dogs!" His arms tightened around Harry, feeling him shake. "We only came here to get his things. He'll be staying with me for the weekend."

"Oh, no! No no no!" the she-Weasel yelled, marching forward with determination etched onto her face. "There's no way Harry would ever go anywhere with you, you- you MONSTER!" she screamed. Out of nowhere, a hand latched onto Harry's shirt and the brunette was tugged out of Draco's arm, resulting in an earsplitting shriek and the boy's arms reaching out for the blonde. Half the Lion's winced or covered their ears, the others watched in shock or disbelief as Draco walked up calmly to the brunette, knocked the red-heads arms away and took him once more into his arms, effectively cutting off the cry of distress, the sound dying down to a pitiful whimper as he once more clung to Draco's clothes.

"Traitor!" the girl hissed. "What have you done to him, **Malfoy**?"

"Absolutely nothing, _Weasley_, unless you call saving his life doing something to him. Oh, and showing him support and then calming him down." He returned the bitter words, lacing them with an icy coldness that shut off the other wails from everyone but his little Gryffindor. "Leave him alone, Ginerva. He's coming with me."

And that was that. The pair were watched as Draco picked Harry up, the raven wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and Draco's arms around his shoulder and under his arse to support him, then as the two walked up to the dorm.

As soon as the door was closed, Harry let go of Draco and wiped his eyes, tears sliding down his cheeks once again. "I-I'm sorry about them, Draco." He muttered. He turned from the blonde, no doubt embarrassed by his friends, to dig in his trunk for his pajamas.

Draco frowned when he watched the other boy toss out a pair of ratty blue jeans and dull grey shirt that looked like it might have fit on a baby elephant. He made a mental note to take Harry shopping.

He gathered up the clothes as Harry pulled out a piece of parchment, and set it on the bed.

"Want to see something?" the raven asked softly, not looking at the blonde.

"Sure, Harry. What is it?" he knelt beside the bed, curious.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry murmured, tapping his wand tip to the parchment. Draco gasped as he saw the ink spread out on the paper, familiar shapes and names appearing.

"Is this-"

"Hogwarts? Yeah. I got it from Fred and George our third year. Turns out my dad and godfather made it with Professor Lupin and Wormtail when they were in school."

"Bloody brilliant! Does uncle Sev know you have it?"

"Yeah. He tried to confiscate it late in our third year." Draco nodded, observing the map.

When he looked up, the brunette he'd made a promise to protect was nibbling his lower lip, watching him with wide green eyes. He had to bite back a groan when he felt a spike of heat in his groin, his cock twitching in his trousers.

Now was definitely _not_ a good time to get interested in the raven.

He held out his hand and stood, smiling when a smaller hand sly almost shyly into his own after Harry whispered the password and packed the map up and slid it into his pocket. Draco gave him a reassuring smile and they walked in silence down the steps, both half-expecting another attack.

The Lions all ignored them, until they were just at the door and a frazzled Granger walked down and spotted them.

"Harry!" she yelled, taking out her wand. Draco growled, stepping in front of the smaller man, his own wand out and pointed directly at her.

"We are going, Granger. When you and Weasel-bee can start being good friends again instead of trying to fuck each other's brains out, then you can come near him again. But, as that won't be happen, expect his things to be in Slytherin after tomorrow. Good day, Gryffindors." This prompted the man behind him to open the door and they walked out, leaving behind a seething Granger and shocked Gryffindors.

They walked in silence, Harry hugging Draco's arm almost cutely, until they stood just outside the Slytherin common room. Just as Draco opened his mouth to speak the password, Harry let out a soft hissing noise, shocking the blonde.

After a few minutes of listening (and getting even more hard), the door opened without a password.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get the door to open without the password?"

"O-oh." He flushed lightly, "he said it's been a long time since he's met a speaker, and that just for today we didn't need a password."

"I..see. Well, let's go in, shall we?"

"Yes, please."

They stepped into the common room, which was packed with Slytherins, and the room fell silent. Draco hated to keep Harry waiting, and felt the other man twitching against his side.

"Mippy!" he called to the silent room. He felt the eyes on him, and heard the inaudible sound of air being inhaled as Harry finally broke under the scrutiny to bury his face in Draco's arm.

"Yes young master?" the elf popped into exsistance, bouncing excitedly. She tugged on her overly large ears and glanced at him with wide eyes.

"I need you to go to Gryffindor tower and get Harry's things. Put them near my bed, please."

"Oh, yes little master! Mippy will get master Harry Potter's things for him, yes Mippy will!" with a loud giggle, she popped out again, snapping the Slytherins into action.

Blaise walked up, a frown on his face as he took in the bandaging on Harry's arm, while Pansy began screeching at him for being near a Lion. Theo showed indifference (but hinted at leering towards the shy Gryffindor), while Vince and Greg both grunted and went back to eating their cupcakes.

"Knock it off!" he roared, pulling Harry against him. The younger turned his face to rest his cheek on Draco's chest, but Draco could feel his pulse racing and felt him shaking from nervousness.

"Harry will be respected in Slytherin, and out of Slytherin. I may be speaking to him, but I still rule this house. Anyone who disagrees can get the fuck out and sleep with the Hufflepuff's or the Giant Squid." With that, he guided Harry past a fuming Pansy and to the single room with the king-sized bed he occupied. Pansy made a move to follow but Draco slammed the door in her face.

"Harry? Hey, shh," he said softly, wiping the tear-filled eyes again. "C'mon, don't cry. I told you I'd take care of you, didn't I?" Harry nodded, his arms lifting, asking to be picked up again. Draco kissed his forehead softly and obliged him. "Let's take a nap. We'll need it."

**x.x.x.x**

**A/N:**

Whew! I know it's not overly long, but I just couldn't write anymore for this chapter!

Hailey, I'm glad you like it ^_^ And I was trying to make your day by dedicating it to you Mission accomplished! Yay!

**Next time: **Draco and Blaise observe Neville; Harry visits Siri and Remus; Ron runs into Pansy; Severus decides to speak to Lucius.

**Snitch Me**

**x.x.x.x**

**Written on April Third, Year Two Thousand Twelve**


	4. Heartbeat II

**A/N:**

Thank you to the reviewers! You guys make my day ^^

Hailey, no. I'm not trying to kill you, luv. ^_^ :D

**Chapter Three: **Heartbeat II

Draco woke first, and smiled down at the head of black hair that rested on his chest. He worked to extract himself from the iron grip Harry had on him, smiling as the other boy mewled softly in his sleep and curled around a pillow to preserve the warmth Draco's body had given off.

He bent to pick up his pants and shirt, dressing quietly so he wouldn't wake up the other boy. When he was done, he bent over to press his lips to the satin-like cheek and smiled, brushing back the fringe that covered Harry's scar. _So precious,_ he thought, backing away to leave the room.

He closed the door gently, and went out to the kitchenette, noticing that Severus wasn't up yet. He shook his head and snorted softly, moving to the pantry where he pulled out some eggs and a few potatoes, glad that the pantry was doused heavily in preserving charms.

"Mippy!" he called softly, the elf appearing seconds later. "Can you get me a pan, please?"

"Oh yes Master Draco sir!" the thing squeaked. It obediently magicked a pan out of thin air and handed it to the blonde, bowed and the popped away. Draco began making the breakfast.

He was almost done with the sausages when the door to his and Harry's room opened and a dishevelled brunette stumbled out, tears falling down his cheeks. Draco looked over his shoulder and frowned, leaving the pan to collect the smaller male in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he gently nuzzled his face into the brunette's hair, keeping Harry close as possible.

"Nightmare." The young raven whispered, hugging him. Draco nodded, guiding Harry over to the table and pulling out a chair for him to sit down in. He returned to the stove, flipped the sausages and then made up three plates. One landed in front of Harry, the other was right next to him, and the third was across from Draco.

The blonde sat down and smiled at the raven just as Sev's door opened up and the impecibly dressed Potions Master walked out.

"Morning, Sev." Draco greeted, nudging Harry to speak.

"Morning, Professor." He mumbled softly.

"Good morning, boys."

Breakfast was a quiet affair, the three men sitting at the table and occasionally asking for the jam, butter, salt or pepper. When it was over, Draco stood up and held out his hand for the other boy, who shyly took it before he also stood up.

"See you later, Uncle Sev!" Draco called out as they headed back to the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, the two were fully dressed and heading out to the lake.

They didn't expect to run into Weasley or Granger on the way there.

"Hey, Malfoy, Potter!" Weasley yelled. Draco turned, shielding the still-fragile Harry, to sneer at the red-head.

"What, Weasel-bee? Granger not enough for you now?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" the red-head growled, his face rapidly becoming as red as his hair. Behind him, Harry squeaked.

"Oh, the best you can come up?"

"Malfoy, I'm warning you-"

"Ronald!"

"Yes, 'Mione dear?"

"Leave them alone and come study." Granger snapped, grabbing his arm and shoving him towards the castle. Grumbling, the red-head shot the blonde and his brunette a sneer before leaving. Granger gave a strained smile.

"Malfoy, Thanks." She peered around to look at Harry, or rather tried. Draco mirrored her movements, keeping her from laying gaze to Harry's form.

"I'll see you later, Harry." She said softly, shooting Draco a look before disappearing after her boyfriend.

The two sat down, forgetting everything to with Granger and Weasley. Draco had to admit he liked having Harry in his arms, back against his chest and curled up like a kitten. Since finding the brunette, Draco had seemingly become the boy's anchor, the one he trusted above all others.

Draco saw the pain and the insecurities written on Harry's face, and while he was jumping for joy on the inside for finally uprooting the Mudblood and the Blood-traitor, he was wishing it could have been under different circumstances.

Like their first year, when he originally offered his hand and friendship.

He sighed, after awhile, and looked down to see Harry's hand clutching a handful of his shirt tightly while wide green orbs looked up at him. He smiled, and without thinking, bent to gently press careful, cold lips against the warmth that was Harry James Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World.

**x.x.x.x**

**A/N:**

Sorry it's so short! Next chapter will be loooong!

I've also gotten a couple new idea's. Here's a sneak-peak!

**Snitch Me**

**Started on April 30, Finished May 5, 2012**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_1996, Summer Before Sixth Year (Draco's POV)_

_A blonde head rose from underneath a tower of pillows at the screeching giggles and manically active cheers from the down the hall. How he hated those noises! Two years before, when the Dark Lord returned, Draco Malfoy had watched his school Rival Harry Potter crumble._

_Fifth year, he'd done nothing but taunt and tease the other boy, and now with his Demon inheritance coming through, it was getting harder and harder to think of Potter the way he also had. He just couldn't._

_Sometime tugged him towards the other boy, and he was sure that his father wouldn't be pleased. After all, weren't Demons '_**Dark**_' creatures? Unless Potter himself was a Dark creature. _

_He shrugged it off and frowned, gracefully rising from the bed. He needed to find his mate, soon. Merlin only knows if it would help save him. He didn't want to be branded as a Servant to a Monster._

_A loud series of knocks on his door shook him from his thoughts and he hastily threw on a pure-white suit, specially tailored for when his wings would appear, before opening his door to greet his mother and father. _

_His mother was beautiful as always, with a gentle smile on her lips. His father was gorgeous, as always, but his face was grim. Like it always was lately._

"_Mother, Father." He greeted softly, stepping out of the room and closing his door with a quiet _**'snap'**_. Both elder blonds smiled, his father's smile tight and terse._

"_Come, Draco. You will take the Mark today instead of after your seventeenth birthday." Lucius informed him. Draco's silver eyes flickered to his mother's face, and for once, saw the sorrow and the pain reflected there and on his father's face. Two halves a whole, with their son as the product being forced into this dismal situation._

_There was nothing they could do, except hope Draco made it out alive._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**This is mean to be chapter two, Draco's Reflection I. Chapter one is all written out, and, typically, it's another '**Harry's abused, Draco saves him'** kinda story, **'but with a twist included'** and all that. **

'Hermione and Ron**' will be the **_'bad-guys'_** and Dumbledore is the Manipulative grandfatherly man who uses Harry for his own gain. '**Voldemort**'s part will be revealed sometime in the third or forth chapter. I just wanted to see what you guys think of the first part before I post anything up. **


End file.
